Secrets and Needs
by Soxunorthadox
Summary: Arthur and Ariadne seem to have a difficult time keeping their secret...
1. Chapter 1

The Italian wind brushed through Ariadne's hair delicately, causing her dark locks to dance across her face as she scrunched her nose in annoyance. She had become accustomed to sunshine, even though she had been residing in the small sector of Milan for only a week. Her mornings had been a situated routine of basking in the warmth as she grabbed breakfast for the crew at a nearby bakery before heading over to their workplace.

Strangely enough, she found herself accustomed to this part of Europe. Yes, she still missed Paris and the ties to what had been her youth, but work called and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she belonged doing this. Creating worlds that had merely been a fantasy before Cobb had found her. Her imagination was at an all time high, and it seemed she hadn't been the only one aware of this.

"Your enjoying this, far too much, darling." Eames had teased her the previous day as he watched her building a model for their next assignment. "It's refreshing to see someone else with a tab bit of creativity around here. " He sent a smirk towards Arthur, who only frowned in response.

A small smile played at the edge of her lips as she shook her head from the memory. Thinking about that would only lead to thinking about Arthur and her train of concentration would lost for good if she began. Biting the inside of her cheek, she smiled internally and pushed open the large door leading into occupied warehouse and slipped inside. The warm atmosphere welcomed her as a head of sleek dark hair looked up to meet her eyes. It was a brief connection as his milky chocolate orbs melted into her face before a grin tugged on his lips. Her heart was already in an irregular beat cycle as she stepped further into their workplace and placed the bag in her hand down on the table. "I bought breakfast. Who's hungry?"

Like any men they dug in without needing to be further encouraged. Watching them from her chair, Ariadne attempted to understand how different it would be to enter yet another dream, this time without Cobb. With a full time job as a father, he had distanced himself from the dream world, focusing instead on making up the lost time with his children. He needed it, she thought to herself. He desperately needed it. She highly doubted he would get over the loss of Moll, but there was a bit of hope lingering in her heart that he would find a substitutable happiness in being a father.

Bringing the rim of her cup to her lips, she allowed the coffee to sink down her throat, igniting a fire of energy to fuel her as she stood to finish her nearly done module before the practice run that night. Although she wasn't sure if she was going into the actual dream as she had during the Fisher assignment, she was more than motivated to do a few practice runs to make sure the dream suited Arthur's expectations. She couldn't help but chuckle internally. Arthur didn't have expectations, at least not some that voiced towards her. He gave her freedom. Freedom to create and mould her own creations. He had no laws set up that limited her as far as what she could and couldn't do.

But she knew from the past experiences, from lessons with Cobb, that there were things she had to refrain from, and things she had to excel in. She couldn't go around bending buildings and flipping cities as she had before. It was a pity though. It had surely been something else.

"Your awfully quite today." A velvet voice spoke from beside her, sprinting her heart into action as she nearly fumbled to breath. Arthur seemed to have that effect on her. Causing her body to react in ways she hadn't known was possible. "Are you stressed?" It was so like him to worry about her. He thought she didn't know, but she was well aware of the way he had watched her when she had first accepted the job. The way his brown eyes followed her movement, no doubt analyzing and studying her the way he had studied all previous dream targets. She hadn't known why he had done it though; not until Eames let it slip.

"He's worried about you." He had told her one evening, as Arthur went to close up the back doors. "You were down in the limbo, he's sure your mind has somehow been scarred."

He was right on that account. It wasn't easy coming back after seeing and experiencing all that and pretending to live a normal life afterwards. As far as she was aware, she didn't know what normal was. In her eyes, normality didn't exist.

"Ari?" The light tone spoke again, this time filled with an edge of anxiety. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Glancing up, she met his apprehensive expression. His brows came together in confusion as he glanced over her face, and she could feel the heat rising up her neck and cheeks. "Where's Eames?" Since the assignment was simply extraction, and not inception, Yusuf wasn't needed and the team consisted of only she, Eames and Arthur. Although she missed the sense of crowded company, it was easier when it came to hiding what they had.

"He stepped out for some air." Blinking, she watched as Arthur reached out with a hand and lightly caressed her cheek, his facial expression refusing to disappear. "I'm fine," she whispered to him, in hopes of calming his soul. "I'm just having one of those days."

"What kind of days?"

"The kind when I'm too lazy to talk. Where all I want to do is just lay back, and think."

His lips came down onto her forehead, leaving a heated spot where he touched as his hands travelled down to her waist and held her against him.

"You feel the need to be alone with your conscious, just basking in the silence."

Feeling her heart stop momentarily, Ariadne buried her head in his chest. Moments like this were common. Moments when he was more aware of how she felt more than herself. "You really need to stop doing that." She mumbled against his tailored, gray suit.

"Doing what?" A trace of amusement outlined his voice as his lips came down on her hair and his arms wrapped fully around her.

"Understanding me so well"

A deep chuckle rumbled from within his chest as he laughed before his lips began a journey down her hair to her ear. "Your something else, Ari." Shuddering from how his deep voice echoed against her ear, she closed her eyes as he ventured downward. A trail of heat burned pleasurably against her skin as he kissed across her flesh, stopping momentarily to suckle on her earlobe. A shiver ran across her spine, causing her to grip the man before her tighter. They were pressed together, body against body. Yet, this still wasn't close enough for her. She wanted him as close as possible, she wanted no distance between them. Grasping her earlobe between his teeth, he gave it a light tug before freeing it and kissing downward. His lips and tongue seemed to tag team her flesh, sucking and kissing as they left her gasping for air.

He knew the affect he had on her. He was aware of how he made her feel. He had to be. There was no other reason he would have taken the chance to tell her how he felt. She still remembered the day he had tracked her down in Paris, notifying her of the new assignment awaiting them. She remembered the small glances she had caught him shooting her as she packed. How his eyes always seemed to melt and soften whenever he spoke to her. The gentle and small touches they exchanged, the brushes of hands and elbows, were enough to send her mind into a frenzy. By the time they were on a plane to Italy, it seemed Arthur had been unable to contain himself and had kneeled in front of her seat, confessing how he was unable to get her out of his mind. He had warned her that what he was doing was dangerous and wrong; that he should be learning from Cobb's experiences but he was unable to control his emotions.

That plane ride was the reason she stood there now, in the middle of a warehouse with the man she secretly called her lover. No one knew about them. Not a member of her family, not a friend of his, and most certainly not Eames. Their relationship was a secret; an affair that could only be lived out when work was set aside and done. There were the small occasions, such as now, where his touch and feel were more than needed. They were craved and necessary.

Arthur took that moment to find her weakness, a spot just below her jaw, which he began to suckle on. Her knees nearly gave away and before she could control herself, a moan escaped her lips. She was already clutching his body as if her dear life depended on it, but somehow she found a way to grasp him tighter. "Arthur."

His name fell from her lips in the tone of a plea, and just as any other time, he knew what she needed before her own mind could comprehend it. She didn't have time to complain about the loss of his lips from her throat before he pressed them up against her own. Breathing became unnecessary as they moulded together and rode the boat of sheer pleasure. His kisses were unlike anything she had ever experienced. The mere brush of lips during the Fisher assignment couldn't compare to this soft but passionate embrace. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she pushed back against him, deepening the kiss as she became intoxicated with his taste.

She could do this all day. Hold him in this manner and kiss him until her lips swelled. She wanted nothing more than to feel him, every inch of him, as she devoured him fully. Gasping for breath, they pulled away as once more their eyes met. His once concentrated and hard edged eyes were dark and filled with passion. Emotion stirred deep within in them as his chest heaved as he fumbled to catch his breath. Grasping his hand she set him down on the chair she had had occupied before he pulled onto his lap. It was impossible to be this close to him and not indulge in his taste. Just as a few moments ago, their lips found one another and another heated embrace resurfaced. The kiss was harder this time around, it was a test of limitations just to see how far Arthur would take it. Deep inside she was eager for so much more than just lips mashing against one another and close proximity of bodies. She wanted him out of his ironed and tidy clothes. She wanted to mess up his groomed, dark hair. She wanted to hear him cuss, to make him loose all sense of control. She wanted him in his raw form, and deep within her walls.

Throwing both legs to either side of him, she straddled his waist as his arms rested against her hips. Her body was tiny in comparison to his, yet the comfort of the situation was gratifying. She loved how they fit against one another; how their figures complimented each other. Some how her lips managed to grasp away from his as they made their way down to his neck and collar. Untangling his tie, she dropped it to the floor as she sought out his flesh, feeding off him like a hungry parasite. She was desperate for him, and in somehow, someway, he needed her just the same.

"Sweetheart. Your killing me." His voice was husky and deep, sending yet another shiver down her spine as his hands slid beneath her shirt and grasped her hip yet again. "Ariadne." It was amazing how fluid-like her name sounded falling from his tongue. And how that simple word sent a wild fire through her veins. Unable to think, she threw all caution out of the door. It didn't occur to her that Eames would return from wherever he had ventured to. It didn't occur to her that they would get caught. No. Instead, her mind was filled with the vast obsession that was Arthur.

His hands, much like hers, refused to stay put. Sliding upwards beneath her shirt, he rubbed her skin. His long fingers teased her bra hook, almost begging for her permission to undo it. She nearly stopped breathing. She needed this. Needed him. But before she could muster out a 'yes' to allow him what he wanted, a bang came from the front and the two sprang apart.

Within the span of a few seconds, she had managed to smoothen out her hair, or at the least give the illusion of that, and stand in front of her model. Her back was to the door as she attempted to catch her breath, her face flushed and her heart pounding. Eames was back, and they had been mere moments away from being caught. But in all honesty, she was more frustrated about being disturbed. Being that close to him and that surrounded by his aurora only to be pulled away was beyond tormenting. She was eager for the day where they wouldn't have to hide things. The day when she could easily kiss her man good morning and wrap her arms around him, despite who was around. But that day wasn't here yet, and she would have to settle for what she had.

"What do we have here," the deep voice belonging to Eames rumbled through the room, causing Ariadne's stomach to tighten with fear. " It seems like Arthur here has finally decided to loosen up a bit. You know, taking off your tie is the first step in shedding your one dimension personality."

Without even knowing it, she let out a deep breath as Arthur groaned and answered him in an easy voice. "It was getting hot in here. Don't get your hopes up. My one dimension personality isn't going anywhere." Even with her back to them, she could imagine their facial expression and chuckled lightly. As annoying as they could be, seeing the two interact was like icing on a cake.

Footsteps approached her table, standing beside her and giving memories of the scorching few minutes before their colleague had interrupted them. "We'll finish this tonight." Arthur's voice was a whisper full of promise, as he turned to examine her layouts. Promise's she knew had nothing to do with their dream assignment, and everything to do with their need for one another.

* * *

**Review?**

**Constructive Criticism? **

**Should I add another chapter?**

**Let me know. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

**I'm in awe of how many reviews and how many people have added me to their favorite author/stories list.**

**All after one day.**

**I can't thank you guys enough. You honestly had me more motivated when it came to writing this next chapter.**

**A special thank you to everyone who reviewed. They made me smile. Alot. ^_^**

**And to Chelsea for pointing out my errors. I appreciate that. She stated a good point. I'm in need of a Beta.**

**Considering I'm new to Fanfic I don't know how this works, so if anyone knows a good beta or is one themselves, let me know.**

**Thanks again.**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S This is becoming a full story. =))**

* * *

"I'm worried about you, Arthur."

The deep, sarcastic voice pulled Arthur out of his personal thoughts and forced him to grimace. He hadn't been very progressive today. Work had taken the back road to Ariadne, as he day dreamed and reminisced of his time spent with her. This wasn't healthy and was definitely dangerous. This was what Cobb had warned him about. He was meant to avoid distractions. There was no room for errors in the world of extraction. Yet, he was afraid that was exactly what would happen if he continued to indulge in the treat that was his girlfriend.

The word caused his heart to swell momentarily. It was impossible to wrap his mind around the fact that she was his now. Rightfully and completely his. Yes, they were still somewhat in hiding, and yes, not even their team partner knew of their scorching relationship, but she still belonged to him. Just as he belonged to her.

"I'm flattered your taking the time out to worry about me." Arthur didn't bother looking up at him, and instead kept his eyes focused on the writing he had been staring at for the past hour or so. The day seemed to drag on, almost taunting him by making nightfall come later than usual. He anticipated getting out of the warehouse and falling into his bed…with Ariadne. The thought caused him to grin internally.

"You seem to have no life outside of this job." Eames stood, his large and muscular figure drowning over Arthur. Still, he remained unfazed. He had come to conclusion that despite how good at his job Eames was, he was simply in this for the sake of the thrill. And he, Arthur, was another thrill on the long list of his. He could easily tell he got off on annoying and menacing him, but he refused to let him get under his skin.

"It seems all that manipulation and forging as gotten to your head." He spoke in a confident voice, thinking about just how badly he wanted to get this job over and done with so he could gratify himself with time alongside his woman. "I have a wonderful life outside my occupation."

A loud laugh filled the room, causing Ariadne, who was on the other end, to look up in surprise. For a moment, he concentrated on capturing her eyes; to sink into the sea of her affection for even a moment. But she was in a state of focus and quickly turned back around to finish her work.

"Tell me why I find it hard to believe that you actually have something to do at home besides ironing your suits and color coordinating your closet." The grin plastered across the larger male's lips was like a taunt in Arthur's direction. He felt the need to smack it off his face, to show him he was much more than a tidy appearance and a 'one dimensional personality.' But being who he was, he kept his cool. He had to remind himself he had survived taunting and bullying in high school. Surely, he would surpass Eames and ignore his remarks.

Standing, he looked out the window and released a sigh when he saw the once brightly lit sky was now dark and glittering with stars. Milan was stunning during the day but nothing compared to seeing it at night. "As much as I appreciate the time and effort you put out to worry about what I do in my spare time, I'd prefer if you kept your thoughts to yourself." Pulling his half finished analysis and scribbled notes into his bag, he dusted off his already clean hands and looked around. "We should call it a night. We've got enough time to do a practice run tomorrow and hopefully have this over and done within a two day period."

If there was one thing Arthur was thankful for when it came to Eames, it had to be how willing he was to get out of the warehouse that they called their headquarters. He wasn't sure what he was so eager to get to, but he assumed he had a blossoming social life and a different female every night.

Years ago, he would have ached for a life like that. To be wanted by different people, and to have plans for nearly every single night of the week. He hadn't grown up as what could be described as popular and had instead settled for the one best friend he had. Looking back now, he gave himself a mental pat on the back. If he had changed his ways, this occupation surely wouldn't have found him. He would have never discovered the potential of dreams and adventure, and there was no way he and Ariadne would have found one another.

At that thought he looked up. She was already watching him, her eyes momentarily flickering to Eames who was packing up his stuff. They would be alone soon, and for a moment, he wasn't sure if he could control his emotions long enough for them to make it out of the warehouse in one piece. Seeing as how quickly they had become consumed in one another earlier that day, Arthur was sure that fighting off his temptation would be harder than fighting off any army.

"Well, I'm gone for the evening." Eames announced, grabbing his bag in one arm. "I've got a long night ahead of me." The gleam in his eyes told Arthur he was better off not knowing what his plans were. Watching him with dark eyes, he followed his movement as he approached Ariadne and hugged her goodnight. A burning sensation formed in the pit of his stomach as he watched the two embraced_. It doesn't mean anything, _he told himself, attempting to somehow decrease the fire. Instead, the very opposite happened. Arthur watched with a blank face and burning eyes as Eames leaned in and placed a kiss across Ariadne's cheek. The surprise expression that flashed across her face was inevitable but the larger male seemed unfazed by it. Heading towards the door, he raised a hand at them and shouted out a goodnight before shutting the door behind him.

For a moment, silence filled the room. The clattering from the streets was all that could be heard as the two stood planted in their positions. Ariadne took the chance and made the first move. Frozen in spot, he watched as she approached him, her light brown locks swaying in movement as she did. It was hard not to admire her. Her beauty was impeccable, and simple. She didn't torment herself in heels, or mask her face in make up. Instead, she accepted herself for who she was and played out on her features. It was amongst one of the many little things he adored about her.

"Don't let him get to you." Her fingers traced his jaw as her voice soothed him. "You know he does anything to tick you off." It was impossible not to listen to her and take her words into context. She was aware of reality and it calmed him down to know he could rely on her to give him the truth.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered as one arm grabbed his brown leather bag. The other hand grasped hers, entwining his fingers into hers tightly as he led her out of the large building. The air outside was a relief compared to the somewhat stuffy and heated environment they had been inside. A light wind danced across the dark city, blowing comfortably against his skin as he led them out of the alleyway where the warehouse was located and to where his car was parked. Driving was a must. He wasn't the kind to walk everywhere, which he had noticed to be one of the major differences between he and Ariadne. "Do you want to come to my place?"

"You own a home here?" Her curiosity was adorable, as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I always considered settling down in Italy." "So you bought a home here, just in case?"

"Pretty much."

She laughed lightly, causing his heart to spring with delight. He vowed to himself that he would continue to earn that sound from her lips as many times as he could. He couldn't think of anything else he'd rather hear.

"Take me away"

Opening the car door, he stepped aside to allow her in before sliding into the drivers seat. It wasn't long before they were in front of his villa. His prized habitat. The outdoor lights were brightly lit, giving off a warm and welcoming vibe. The creamy, light brown texture was vintage yet redesigned to look modern. He wasn't sure how much she would like his home. It was organized and tidy, much like his personality. _She likes you doesn't she? Of course she'll like your place. _

"You live…here?" The astonishment in her voice amused him as he smirked lightly.

"I'll give you private tour." He offered with a wink. "C'mon."

Amongst the many things he liked about her, the constant appearance of emotion had to be at the top of the list. Unlike him, she didn't hold much back. Verbally or emotionally. It was easy to tell how she felt, it played out so well on her face. At that moment, Arthur was having more fun watching her reaction as he introduced her to the different parts of his home. She seemed to enjoy the simpler things. For example, instead of gushing over his pool, she focused her admiration on the marble structure surrounding it. The architect within her couldn't remain hidden forever.

"You are so lucky to live here." She told him, as he led her upstairs. "I'd kill to call a place like this my own."

"Your welcome here whenever you want. You know that."She rolled her eyes, as he grasped her hand and led her into his bedroom. "I'd be in your personal space."

"I want you in my personal space."

There was no response though, she was too caught up soaking in the appearance of his room. The one place he was most proud of. He felt the most comfortable here; most at peace. It was in this sanctuary that he could be himself and not feel the pressure of the outside world. Watching her admire his room, he couldn't help but let his eyes do some admiring of their own. She was breath taking. Effortlessly breathtaking. Her confidence, which had stepped up a notch since their last mission, was bursting through her skin as she captivated attention in every way. She was a subtle beauty, one that he knew he'd never get enough of.

Standing behind her, he pushed her hair lightly to the side before he grasped her hips and his lips fell across her shoulder. She stiffened for a moment, no doubt in surprise, before she released a deep breath and fell back against his chest. He loved that she felt comfortable around him, that she trusted him enough to be herself. His arms wrapped fully around her stomach, holding her tightly against his body as his lips went to work on her flesh. It was nearly unbearable for him to be around her during the day and not hold her like he wanted to. He wanted to be the man who could steal kisses from his woman at random moments. He wanted to surprise her with acts of affection, and make sure she knew how he felt. As agreed though, that wouldn't be happening for a while.

Lapping his tongue slowly from the base of her neck to her jaw, he pressed open mouth kissed upon her as she grew weaker in his arms. His own skin was on fire, ready to indulge in an act of love. One that had been on his mind for the past week. Sucking and kissing greedily, he left small splotches on her neck, marking his place before turning her around and finding her lips.

If there was one thing he could never get tired of, it was kissing her. He honestly believed that he could go a whole day locking lips with her and have no complaint. The cliché sizzle and fireworks were more than a reality for them. The electric sensation that passed through him whenever they had this physical contact constantly left him short of breath and yearning for more. It seemed the same for her as she clung to his body and pressed her petite frame up against his. Her breasts squished against his chest, as his hands grasped her hips tightly against his, nearly moulding their bodies into one. He couldn't wait to feel her, to taste her and to fully claim her as his. The night was young and if he had his way, they wouldn't be sleeping for hours to come.

A small moan passed through Ariadne's lips as he pulled away from her. The sound caused his pants to tighten and he wasn't sure there wasn't a more erotic sound. The things this woman was able to do to him. Pushing backwards, he led her onto the bed and watched as she sprawled herself comfortably onto his bed. Her shoes came off first, alongside her socks, as he flung them absentmindedly into a corner in the room. Her jacket soon followed and her iconic scarf before Arthur allowed himself to undo the cuffs on his shirt and unbutton it before it joined her clothes on the floor.

Her eyes seemed to rake in his appearance, starting from the top of his exposed skin to the evident bulge in the front of his pants. If he hadn't been so aroused, Arthur would have laughed at how concentrated her eyes were on his covered erection. "See something you like?" He questioned in a teasing manner that could have rivalled Eames.

"I want you."

The three words caused his heart to swell, and his mind to shut down. _No more thinking. _He told himself. _Only actions from this point on._

"_I'm yours." _

And with that Arthur slid on top of her body and captured her lips, commencing what would be an endless night.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. I can't explain how much I adore them.

Keep them coming. :)

As far as this chapter goes, the bottom half had to be done in Arthur's POV. Top is Ariadne's. You'll understand why.

Enjoy.

REVIEW! ^_^

* * *

"Please touch me."

Ariadne's usually confident voice was weak and shaken with desire as she struggled to allow the reality to sink in. She was in Arthur's bed. With Arthur himself; on top of her. His chest heaved with every breath he took, causing his aroma to fall over her face. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to breath in his intoxicating smell or hold her breath and await to see if this was really a dream or not.

"Mmmm." His lips vibrated against her throat as he pressed wet, open mouth kisses to her skin. His hands, which were firmly grasping her body, kept her from moving from edge to edge as he made love to her skin with his tongue. How was she suppose to remain sane when he was performing such acts of love upon her body? There was no way she could remain alive; every stroke of his tongue had her desperately attempting to re-catch her breath.

Hot energy seem to pass down from his frame to hers, fuelling her heart and making her eager to get her hands and lips on him. He wouldn't allow it though, even as she pushed against him, he pressed her down harder and made a disapproving mumble before returning to his journey down her throat. Before long Arthur's tongue was in the valley of her collarbone, and he was fervently tugging at the bottom of her t-shirt. Sitting up momentarily, she allowed her man to peel it from her body and drop it to the floor.

The pile was ever growing, but she could barely notice. All she was aware of was how the cool air felt against her bare breasts once he freed them from her bra, and how easy it was for her legs to tangle around his hip once he had dropped her pants to the floor. She couldn't remember ever feeling so timid yet free spirited. There was so much she wanted to say, to whisper into his ear but held back on doing so. Instead, she settled for drawing her hands over his bare back as her mouth caught his and assaulted him with affection. Breathing wasn't important. Not when he was kissing like this. The passion, and need was evident and obvious, as his erection pressed against her thigh. His pants were smooth and warm, making her more eager to shed them fully so she could feel his manhood touching her.

Ariadne wasn't sure when she had become so electrified. All that she knew was that despite how wonderful it was to feel him atop her and kissing her, she needed more. Tightening her legs around his waist, she flipped their position, landing on his lap as he lay on the bed. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"I didn't know you could be so feisty."

"You haven't seen anything yet…"

She took off from there, proving to him she could convert her curious personality into the bedroom and use to his benefit. Her mouth, learning from his movements, pressed hot open kissed to his chest. She took her time devouring him, as she tasted and nibbled on every bit of flesh she could reach. She wanted to discover and rediscover every inch of him. To feel his warm, toned, frame beneath her fingers and lips.

Soon enough she found herself peeling his pants down ever so slowly as her hand patted the growing bulge covered by his briefs. "Will I ever get to see you in boxers?" She asked, rubbing his erection slightly. She was answered with a groan as his eyes clenched close tightly. "I'll take that as a no."

Gripping the edge of the fabric, she pulled it down slowly, taking her sweet time as he opened his eyes and focused on her. Behind the heavy curtain of lust, she could see sprinkles of humour. He found her teasing to be slightly funny. Shedding his body of the last bit of clothing, Ariadne took a moment to fully take in his appearance. How had she gotten so lucky? This beautiful specimen was hers. Beautiful, thick, and manly.

Surprise grasped her momentarily as Arthur took her moment of weakness into hand and flipped her on her back. "It's only fair that your in the same state of dress as I am." His eyes twinkled for a second. "Or undress in this case."

Her legs wrapped fully around his waist, making it extremely hard for him to pull her dark panties off. He gripped her legs, causing her to squeal momentarily as he attempted to push her legs apart. He was much stronger than he, but she still fought off, wrapping her legs tighter around his firm waist. Her laughter was getting the best of her, causing her to trash from side to side as Arthur resorted to tickling her thighs. Breathless and far too aroused to play any more games, she released her tangle from his body and gave in.

Now nude and eager, she reached up for him and whimpered with delight as he gladly accepted her offer. Their bodies pressed against one another, his excitement stirring against her warmth. There was nothing like knowing a man was eager and excited for you. Just knowing Arthur was in that state because and for her had Ariadne pooling against her thighs.

They kissed greedily, feeding off one another before her lover began a quest down her body. His tongue darted over her pert nipples, causing her back to arch momentarily before he suckled on the hard skin. Continuing down, Ariadne watched as her his mouth danced across her stomach and thighs before peering up at her from between her thighs. Oxygen seemed to freeze in her throat as breathing became difficult. If there was any way she could become any more wet, the sight of his head between her legs would have been the one to do.

One moment he was staring at her from his position and the next he was tasting her. Her back arched off the bed completely as her fingers gripped the ivory sheets. The strokes of his tongue were threatening her sanity, allowing her to sink into a sea of pleasure. Never had she imagined it would feel this…real. None of her fantasies could live up to this.

She could barely comprehend what she was saying. She remembered leaving her grip of the sheets and instead digging her hands into his hair. Words like "don't stop" and "good Lord" left her lips, while even more provocative and dirty ones filled her mind. Arthur's assault on her wet center didn't last long. Not that he was doing anything wrong, but Ariadne learned quickly that the simplest touch from him turned into pudding, so his tongue against her most sensitive area would send her over the edge…quickly.

Crying out his name, her mind shattered into a million glistening pieces as an orgasm more intense than a iron boulder hit her. It took more than a minute for her to recover and when she did finally open her eyes, she found a cheeky Arthur peering down at her as he lay over her body.

"Wipe that grin off your face."

"Why should I? I think I just succeeded in blowing your mind, and I'm not even inside you yet."

What had happened to the somewhat quiet and reserved Arthur she had become accustomed to? Who cared. She liked this one just as much. Gripping his face she slammed her lips to his and distracted him with her tongue as her hand slid between their bodies and gripped his obvious erection. Moaning into the kiss, Arthur attempted to move back but her legs came in handy and wrapped around him tightly as she secured him in place.

The kiss broke much too soon with a dark eyed Arthur panting and attempting to withhold his groans. "Your gonna make me…I wanna be..inside..shit. Ari!" Her strokes got faster as she watched his face for every expression and emotion. He was beautiful. Utterly beautiful, and he was all hers.

"Baby, I need to be inside you. Now."

The demand in his voice stirred a pleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach as she reluctantly released his erection and pecked his lips. "Take me."

She barely comprehended what happened. She was aware of some shuffling as he pulled on a condom, and suddenly he was inside of her. Deep inside of her. Ariadne could feel her petite body stretching to accommodate him, and boy did he fill her. Gasping, she gripped his biceps, holding on as he took her for a ride. Starting with slow strokes, he hit spots deep within her that she didn't know existed. Spots that he was more than welcome to penetrate anytime. Before long though, Arthur became restless and she found herself gripping him harder as the bed shook with his speed and force. The words that she had held in earlier became spilling out. Words that couldn't even be classified as words. Moans and screams and things that became with "F" and ended with "me." She was out of control, and it seemed he had joined her in that category.

A sprinkle of sweat glistened from his chest, reflecting off the moon light as he pounded restlessly into her tight frame. His once tamed hair swung free as she moved a hand through it and moved his head down to meet her eyes. Staring deep into his orbs she whispered to him how she felt. Telling him how incredible it was to finally have him within her, how she vowed she couldn't get enough of him and how he was driving her insane with sheer pleasure. With every sentence, she could see him losing a bit more control as his grunts and groans grew louder and the bed shook harder. His mouth found her neck, grinding his teeth against the flesh as she whimpered and travelled down to stroke his back.

"Arthur, I'm close…so damn close." The tightening in her belly was impossible for ignore as she fought off, wanting to make this last as long as possible. Arthur wasn't thinking along the same line. Sliding his hand down, he flicked his fingers against her clit, adding to the volume of pleasure before she was unable to handle it and let go. Just like earlier, the orgasm was mind shattering, causing her to cry out and instantly grip the sheets. Her nails dug in, causing a hole but she barely noticed. Somewhere between her mind-blowing orgasm and coming back down to earth, Arthur had let go and given one more hard thrust before spilling his seed.

Breathless yet satiated, the two lay there holding one another as the cool air of the open window blew over their warm bodies. "Your amazing." She was the first to speak after a minute or two of complete silence. "Absolutely amazing."

She watched as a small, lazy smile spread across his lips. "Takes one to know one." His voice was low, as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and relaxed atop her body.

"Awh. Did I exhaust you?"

"No."

"You seem tired."

"I'm trying to enjoy the moment."

"Liar."

His head pulled away from her, a frown decorating his face as he playfully glared at her. "You're quiet mouthy sometimes."

Sticking her tongue out at him, Ariadne stared up at him, enjoying the amusement in his eyes. It was so refreshing to see him like this. Relaxed, playful and happy. Her heart tugged pleasurably as she continued to stare up at him. She almost reached for her totem. How could this man be real? How could be hers? This had to be a dream.

"I think…that I need to prove how awake I am."

"Mmm. I like the way you think, Arthur.""I'm glad you agree, Ariadne."

His lips came back down on hers and the two indulged in another round of love making, enjoying each other's body thoroughly. New positions were explored and intimate thoughts were revealed. By the time they fell asleep that night, both had frozen smiles planted on their faces and hearts filled with undeclared love.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

"Is it just me…or has our little Ariadne grown up?"

Arthur was, for the first time that week, completely focused on last minute notes when Eames spoke. His whisper, which echoed through his ear due to how close he was, nearly jolted him out of his seat. "What?" He hissed back quietly. Ariadne was in her dream state, exploring and making sure her creations were on point. As she lay there peacefully, Arthur couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to last night. He would never look at his bed the same. Not when he had shared it with a woman like her. The night had been one full of passion and pleasure. Heck, he was already counting down to the next time she would spend the night. Nothing could compare to making love to her and waking up to find her cuddled up in his arms. It had nearly been hell to detangle himself from her that morning to head back to work.

"What do you mean she's grown up?" Raising an eyebrow, he leaned back in his seat and used Eames' curiosity as an excuse to stare at her. "If you haven't already noticed, she's in her 20's. She's a blossomed woman."

"Yes, yes. I'm aware of that. But I think she's finally begun to feel like a woman."

"Where are you going with all this?"

"Look at her neck."

He did so and gulped hard at what he saw. Her scarf had fell to the side, exposing a series of love bites across her neck. Love bites that he had enjoyed placing there. "Oh boy…"

"Indeed!" The excitement in Eames voice was questionable. "I think she finds Italian men enticing." Eames followed suit and leaned back into his chair, folding his hands behind his head. "I wonder who though.."Pure curiosity seemed to have controlled the older man. Curiosity so deep that it nearly scared Arthur. How would Eames react if he found out he was the on who had planted those love bites upon her skin? That he was the one who had taken his dear time worshipping her body the night before.

"We should do some digging…we owe it to her to interrogate the bloke." He grinned as he shot him a look. "Let's do it. Heck, I bet with that serious researching you do, you could find out in a jiffy."

It took energy to shake his head and glare at Eames. Arthur was far too worried to barely comprehend his words. "No…no way in hell." His voice was firm with an edge of menace. "We owe it to her to respect her privacy. You hear that? Privacy. Leave her alone."

"Relax there, darling. No need to get aggressive." An eager smile creped upon the larger male's lips. "I can find out all on my own."


	4. Chapter 4

"Am I your type, Ariadne?" Eames leaned over her chair, resting his large arms on her shoulder as she froze in her position. The question was not only random and completely out of the ordinary but it also scared her to the point where she dropped the sketches in her hand. "Sorry Eames, I'm not interested." She hoped her voice came off playful and teasing, because she wasn't ready for a serious conversation about relationships. Especially when her not so public boyfriend was sitting in his office, mere feet away.

"You wound my heart, love." He dropped his hands from her shoulder and pulled up a chair next to her. "Realistically speaking though, I've come to realize that besides your love for architect and obsession with scarves, I know little to nothing about you."

Not bothering to hide her confusion, Ariadne raised an eyebrow at the forger before collecting and stacking her sketches. "I kind of feel safer that way." She teased, before turning to face him. "Where's all this curiosity coming from anyways?"

"Boredom."

With just a day left before they entered the mind of their mark and completed the assignment she expected him to be engrossed and focused on perfecting his job, not prowling through her personality. Than again, a break was in need and she adored Eames. There was no harm in it, right?

"What do you want to know?"

His face lit up and he leaned back into the chair, getting comfortable before he began throwing questions her way. He asked about pets, her hometown, hobbies (he had rolled his eyes dramatically when she mentioned sketching and had nearly spit his drink when she added water skiing.) He looked pleasantly amused at her fast reactions and quick answers. It wasn't until the questions got more personal that she began to take more time to reply to him.

"Describe your last three boyfriends."

That was a hard one to answer. Not in the sense that she had anything against them or still harboured bad blood, but because she could hardly remembered the details and specifics. It also didn't help that she had Arthur to make her forget every other man she had ever been involved with.

"Uhm…there was Tony. He was in band and had a weird obsession with cheese." She had to stop momentarily to think about that one. What exactly had attracted her to him? "Oh! He loved animals! His dad was a vet, and so Tony was always keeping me updated on all the neighbourhood pets and whatnot. He was nice."

Eames seemed honestly interested in the conversation as he leaned forward slightly as she continued. "After Tony was Andre. I met him in Paris during the summer I moved there. In all honesty, I dated him just to hear him talk. French accents are pretty sexy." That caused Eames to smirk and shake his head lightly.

"How long did that relationship last?"

"3 weeks."

They grinned in unison.

"My most recent ex would have to be Lionel. He was in a few of my classes in at the university. Cool guy, very artistic and imaginative. But he was also uptight in a sense. He hated parties and gatherings and preferred to stay locked up in his room writing or drawing." Scrunching her face in annoyance, she shuffled through her memories with him but all that stood out was the day she ended things with him. "He had a hard time letting go. Once I broke up with him, he seemed determined to win me back. He called, wrote, stalked. There wasn't anything he didn't try." Running a hand through her hair, she twirled her dark locks through her fingers before continuing. "It wasn't until the administration threatened to throw him out of the school that he finally left me to be."

"Well, isn't that bloody brilliant? If you give me his last name we could have Arthur hunt him down and do some stalking of our own." His cheeky grin was large as he looked towards the back room once.

"No." She whispered, her eyes falling on the closed office door that separated her from her lover. "He's not worth it." It took all she had not to start daydreaming about him again. She had to remind herself that this relationship was new, that she couldn't just go getting obsessed and serious. For all she knew, Arthur could be anticipating a slow relationship while she was jumping ahead of herself and planning their every moment together. "I'm enjoying this. Got any more questions for me?"

"What do you look for in a man?" Eames showed no signs of stopping as he shot the next question at her. Fortunately for her, she had an easier time answering this one than the previous one.

"I don't have a type. I think you've noticed that when looking at my past relationships." Grinning, she lowered her lashed from the scorching sunlight. "I mean, I'm impressed by a lot of things. I like smart people, I've learned that much. Any man I date from this point on has to be smart. I want someone I can have a conversation with. But other than that, I can't really narrow down any personality traits."

"So you pretty much fall for anybody, is what your trying to say?"

She laughed. "Pretty much."

Their afternoon continued that way, with the two of them exchanging questions and answers. She not only answered but asked as well. It was almost exhilarating to learn new and unexpected facts about the man she had called a huge teddy bear. They had similarities, like their love for noodles and anything water related. But also engaged on a heated debate about the efficiency of chopsticks. Needless to say, by the time dinner rolled around and Eames left in a hurry to go entertain his woman of the evening, she was feeling more positive, energetic and lively than she had all day.

Packing her things up, she dropped her bag on her table before tiptoeing towards Arthur's office. She had yet to talk to him all day, despite having seen him momentarily in the morning. He had come, locked himself in his office and remained there for the majority of the day. If she hadn't become so accustomed to his personality, Ariadne would have been worried. Instead, she allowed him the privacy he needed, knowing that taking on the job of the point man and extractor was tough enough for him.

Knocking gently, she waited until a deep voice signalled the permission she was awaiting. His office, much like his home, was organized and tidy to the point where she almost didn't want to step in. Still, she went forward, not bothering to shut the door behind her. "I'm surprised to see your still alive."

A faint smile played on his lips, causing her heart to jump instantly in her heart. His hand was gripping a pen tightly, as he leaned into the desk and rested his arms on the smooth surface. His posture didn't relax under her presence, if anything, he grew more tense. Not bothering to hide her worry, she walked over beside him to stand next to his body as her eyes took his appearance. His creamy three piece suit blended deliciously against his skin, causing his dark eyes to stand out and his black hair to shine. She wanted to hug him, to curl up against his body and tell him how much she had missed him today. Instead, she kept her distance, only bothering to capture his eyes. "Are you all right? You've been in here all day."

"I'm fine. Just work." The blank answer would have been enough for anyone else, but she was a woman of detail. She needed more. "Isn't everything done? We go in tomorrow, don't we?"

Arthur's body perked up at the mention of the upcoming deadline, and rose from his chair. For the first time, since she had known him, Ariadne witnessed what she would have called the unthinkable. Arthur ran a hand through his hair, messing up the perfectly gelled strands and let them freely fall. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that." His usually confident voice sounded strained and regretful as he moved to stand in front of her.

A warm hand pressed against her cheek as his eyes found hers and gripped her stare. "Please don't get upset with me. I gave this a lot of thought. It would be easier this way. We go in, get what we need and than get out." He fumbled with his words, speaking quickly and quietly as Ariadne struggled to understand. She could barely focus anyways, not when he was this close and touching her but still, she tried.

"I'm confused…" The air in the room grew thicker with tension as she fumbled to comprehend what he was trying to tell her. "Just spit it out Arthur."

"I can't let you go into the dream with us."

A long silent moment filled the air around them as her eyes narrowed slightly and his peered over her shoulder. For a second Ariadne wondered what would happen if she turned around and stomped out dramatically. Would he follow? Would he let her be? Would it do _anything _to change his mind? There was no way she would stay behind to watch over their unconscious bodies as they stepped into the dreamland of another persons mind. Not after what had happened during the Fischer assignment. Didn't he understand the agony and turmoil her mind would endure in that short span of time that they were gone?

Breathing deeply, she bit the inside of her cheek in attempt to calm herself down before speaking. "Give me a reason why."

He didn't hesitate to answer. "I need to know your safe. After what happened last time, I can't risk anything."

"Your prepared this time around. You've done your research efficiently. There won't be any risks." She kept her tone strong, despite the fact that she was melting on the inside. He cared about her; he was worried for _her _well being. Did he have to be so perfect?

"Ari, please." Dropping his warm hand from her cheek, he gripped the table she was leaning on and stood up straight. "I'll be able to concentrate better with you not there. I promise. I know I sound crazy, but please understand. You already consume my mind as it is. Stay behind and monitor our bodies, we'll be out of there as fast as we can."

_You already consume my mind as it is. _

_A_ deep blush formed across her cheeks, despite the pinching sensation in her heart. She wasn't sure how to interpret that. Was it a good thing that he was always thinking of her? Or was she forcing her way into his mind?

"I'll breath easier knowing your safe. Please." That plea was impossible to ignore, as his brows came together and his face scrunched in distress. She realized she hadn't said anything to ease his stress, for all she knew he probably thought she hated him. Releasing a deep breath, she nodded her head once and wrapped both arms around his neck. His own wound around her in an instant, crushing her body to his in a bone jerking hug. They remained that way for a while, her head buried in the crook of his neck as she inhaled his scented, manly, aroma. How could she be mad at him? Smart, logical, Arthur. The man who thought ahead and considered and reconsidered every actions. She was in good hands, it was time she understood that.

"It won't be easy for me, you know." Her voice whispered against his ear, as she squeezed him. "Not knowing what's happening to you down there."

"I'll be careful. I promise. Have you forgotten I know how to use a gun? Eames isn't the only one around here who can be dangerous." The smirk in his voice didn't go unnoticed as she chuckled. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she held onto him tightly as she wished to remain in that position forever.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

"You and Eames seemed pretty comfy today."

"Careful Arthur, some might assume your jealous"

His light laughter filled her usually silent apartment as his hands wrapped around her waist. "Eames holds no quality I'm jealous of. No, I'm merely curious."

"Curious? That's the same word to describe him today." Her words came out in mumbles as she lay her diagrams, models and sketches out in front of her. The two sat in her living room with Arthur behind her and her back resting comfortable against his chest. Although it was late into the evening, it seemed neither cared. Their company was all that mattered.

"What did he want?" Arthur's face came to rest on her shoulder as he peered down at her work. He was suppose to be memorizing and understand her dreamscapes, but it seemed he held more interest in how her day went.

"I really don't know. He said he was bored and started asking me random questions. It was simple stuff; what my hobbies were, my favourite foods and past relationships."

"Past relationships?" Leave it to Arthur to pinpoint that out of everything she had just said.

"Yes. We talked about the men in my past and what I look for. Like I said, simple stuff."

"He's messing with your mind."

"Excuse me?"

Ariadne turned her head slightly to look at his face. Messing with her mind? Eames? Never. "Why would he be messing with my mind?"

A single hand brushed against her exposed neck before his lips joined in and trailed kisses across her flesh. "Because he saw what I did to you." Call her crazy but she swore she heard a sprinkle of pride in his voice. "He saw what you were trying to cover up on your neck."

Suddenly she understood it all. His love bites had become apparent and Eames was trying to figure out who they had come from. "Do you think he knows?" Her whisper wasn't needed considering they were in the privacy of her home but she still allowed her voice to drop.

"I don't think so. In all honesty, he probably thinks I'm not man enough to chase after you."

"Mmm. But you did."

His hands wrapped tighter around her waist and dipped her back to capture her lips.

"The smartest thing I've ever done."

* * *

**A.N.**

**50 reviews? On my first fanfic? *swoons***

**You guys are awesome. **

**Another chapter coming today. **


	5. Chapter 5

"My, oh my. She sure can clean up, well." Eames voice caused Arthur to look towards the direction he was facing and nearly dropped his silver case. Ariadne came towards them in a red high waist skirt and a white tank top that framed her body deliciously. As usual a scarf was wrapped around her neck, hiding the disappearing love bites as her arm clung to a purse. She was almost unrecognizable to the point where he had to blink twice to make sure it was really her. She looked heavenly yet out of her comfort zone. It might have had something to do with how he and Eames were gaping at her, but he couldn't get himself to look away. Never had he seen her in anything so…feminine. He had to give her justice though, she had the body for such girly clothes. He would know. Gulping, he nudged Eames, who refused to look away before smiling gently at their approaching co-worker. "You look lovely." His voice came out hoarse and husky as he cleared his throat and offered her a sheepish grin.

"Thank you." Hearing her speak calmed his soul, as the familiarity settled in his heart. This was his Ariadne, despite how she was dressed. "Since we are heading out on a long, luxurious train ride to Rome, I thought I'd dress up a bit." Winking, she reached into her bag and retrieved a pair of large sunglasses before settling them over her eyes. Arthur couldn't help but laugh. When he had mentioned that they would be cornering their target, the hardhead son of a multibillionaire, in the first class section of a train onward to Rome, he hadn't expected her to take his words into context and dress the part. Than again, it was probably for the best that she blend in and not attract attention to herself, especially since she would be watching over their bodies.

"Why don't you dress like this on the regular?" Eames teased as they stood in line to board.

"Because I prefer comfort over appearance, thank you very much." She snapped back at him, before running a hand through her hair. Both men had to laugh; she was definitely in another element today. She was tense, Arthur was able to observe that much. It had to be because she was worried, not that he blamed her. He would probably be just as tense and afraid if he had to stick back and allow her to step into a dream on her own. He was paranoid, ever since the Fischer assignment his mind had begun to assume the worst when it came to performing their job. There was no way in hell he would take the risk of sending her in there, not when he was this attached to her.

"_L'imbarco passa, per favore." _A dark haired male glanced at them from the steps, awaiting to take their tickets. Handing him his, Arthur moved into the train but not before catching the same male shooting Ariadne a not so subtle look. He seemed to be undressing her with his eyes, lustfully watching her as she handed him her ticket and moved in beside him. Unknown to her was the effect she had on the man as she lead the way to their seats. Ignoring the need to give him a piece of his mind, Arthur followed behind and allowed her to settle into her window seat before sitting across her. The first class compartment was cut off from the rest of the train, giving them much needed privacy as they settled in. He placed the pivotal case next to his leg as he peered out the window. Their target should be arriving very soon, or so he hoped. Although planning had been done down to the 't', there were still things that could get in the way, such as their mark deciding last minute that a getaway to Rome would not do him justice.

Taking a breather, he turned his attention to Ariadne, who was busy crossing and uncrossing her legs uncomfortably. It seemed her remark about discomfort had indeed been reality. It was the small price to pay for looking as stunning as she did. "I think you can find comfort in knowing you won't be moving out of your seat till this ride is over." He offered in consolation. "Just sit back and relax. You've got the easy end of all this." He was rewarded with a smile, before Eames dropped into the seat next to her.

"Easy end? With all the men on this bloody locomotive, I think she'll have more to worry about than the both of us combined." A pair of sharp glares were his response as he grinned and got comfortable. It wasn't long before the man of their thoughts slipped into the compartment. Alberto Eligio was the heir to an oil throne, the only son to a European billionaire. Unfortunately for his father the young male had no interest in the business although he had been in training to take over since he was an adolescent. The task was simple. Enter his subconscious and retrieve any info that may involve the location of the company's secret supply of oil. Surely the son, of all people, would know who and where his father was getting his never ending galleons of oil from.

The sandy haired male took a seat across from Eames, dropping his bag between his feet and relaxing into the leather lounge. His eyes didn't bother to drift to Arthur or Eames, but he did take a second - or more- to gaze at Ariadne. Much to Arthur's surprise, instead of looking away, she held his gaze for a moment before offering him a smile. A grin formed on the heir's lips and fire bubbled in his stomach. What was it with men and their courage to gawk at his girlfriend so publicly? Ariadne's heel covered foot grazed against his leg, calming him down enough to regain control of his emotions. For those few moment, he came to realize just how tight of a grip jealousy could have on him.

"Anybody thirsty? That cart is taking way too long to come around." Breaking the silence, Eames stood up and headed to the back, returning almost instantly with four drinks. Being pros at what they did, they had managed to sedate Alberto before he got suspicious and their task awaited them. As Eames closed the door, Arthur hooked himself up as Ariadne kneeled before the silver case.

"Ready?" Her voice was shaky and timid, as her hand hovered over the large button. He merely nodded, and the two men closed their eyes as they sunk into the land of secrets and dreams.

**-xxxxxx-**

Ariadne found breathing to be much more difficult as she sat there staring at the silent, frozen bodies that were not only her team-mates but friends as well. She wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to them, especially if she could have been there to prevent it. For a moment she scolded herself, wondering why in the world she hadn't argued further when Arthur had told her to remain behind. She was suppose to be independent and standing her ground, yet she had fell weak to his caring nature and was now sitting in a quiet compartment as she fumbled through her brain for something to do. Leaving the first class section wasn't an option, and she had at least twenty minutes to kill before their time ran out. Settling for her favourite pastime, she grabbed her sketch pad out of her purse and a pencil before her hands overpowered her mind and she began to draw.

She was kidding herself though. Sketching, drawing, doodling. Nothing could distract her from what could possibly be happening inside their minds at that moment. Was the target co-operating? Was his mind trained against extractors the way they had learned his father's was? Questions bundled up within her, with no answers in sight. Her watch ticked from her hand, signalling two minutes had passed. There was no way she would remain sane if she sat there in complete silence. Standing up, she smoothened out her skirt before opening the compartment door and slipping out. Once she was sure it was shut behind her, she searched and quickly found a bar stationed at the end of the train.

"Black coffee, please." Hopefully the bitter taste would distract her enough to at least forget about her worries for a few moments.

"Are you sure you don't want something more…_saporito_?" The subtle hint from the man behind the counter didn't go unnoticed to Ariadne as she laid both her hands in front of her and tried her best to remain unaffected.

"Yes, I'm sure I don't want something more tasty."

Smiling ever so gently, the male prepared her drink and set it before her as he quickly tended to another customer. The dark liquid sank down her throat as she closed her eyes and waited for it to take affect. For a mere second she wished she had ordered something alcoholic, at least that would have the effect of lightening her mind. But in order to remain alert and ready, alcohol would have to wait till tonight.

"You don't look like your enjoying it."

The Italian just couldn't understand that she wanted to be left alone, could he? Having had dealt with the other customers, he returned to her, smirking as he watched her sip her coffee.

"It's what I need." Staring down at the endless black liquid, she wondered if she should just get up and return to her room, before he caught her in a conversation.

"Where are you from, _bella_." Too late.

"Paris."

"Ahh. _La terra di amore_."

"_Si_."

His smile widened, probably thinking that he was hooking her in. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

"Yes. My boyfriend." And with that she stood, leaving her half drank cup on the counter and made her way back to the room. Annoyance and anxiety began to fill her as she slipped back into the compartment. The three men were in the exact positions she had left them in, untouched and undisturbed. Her clock ticked again. 10 minutes.

Surely, they got what they needed by now didn't they? How difficult could it be to extract information from a rebellious teenager who was against the responsibilities holding him down? Heck. She was sure just simply asking him straight forwardly would be enough. Groaning, she pulled her legs up and crossed them before closing her eyes and attempting to take a nap. She didn't get far.

"Are you really asleep?" Eames' British accent caused her to nearly tumble over in surprise. He blinked at her, amused by her reaction as he pulled himself free from the wire. Across from him Arthur had just awoken, catching her gaze as his eyelids opened. A simple nod was all he gave her. It was enough. They had gotten what they needed.

"Why isn't he awake yet?" The heir was still deeply asleep, unmoved and so far in that she might have assumed it was a pleasant dream he was having.

"We bailed out early, decided to give the little chump here some more time in there." Eames sounded relaxed as his hand slipped into his inner pocket of his coat and grasped his chip. The relief in his face was undeniable.

"I'm going to go make a phone call." Arthur pulled himself up from his chair and headed out the door. "Appear busy when he awakens."

Contentment and remission so deep and gratifying filled her to the point where she nearly felt weak. Arthur was off to get in contact with their employer and soon enough they would be in Rome, pay checks awaiting them and the satisfaction of a job well done. Most of all though, she had no worry of their well being although she would make sure they never went down without her again.

"It was a smooth sailing, I suppose?" Turning to Eames, she watched as he shrugged off his jacket and glanced at the young male.

"Far too simple, love." His grin was contagious. "I'm almost disappointed at the lack of pressure."

Shaking her head with amusement, she gave him a playful nudge before relaxing completely.

"He's going to awaken soon enough."

True to his word, the timer in the suitcase signalled 5 seconds remaining. She almost panicked for a minute. "Arthur said we had to look busy."

"Than busy we shall become."

Before she had a moment to comprehend his actions, Eames had placed a large hand against her cheek and pulled her lips up towards his. The shock of the moment caused her eyes to close, as he caressed her lips against his own. _This is wrong! So wrong! _Her mind was boggled, forcing out every negative phrase she could think of but it did little to ease Eames' actions. He deepened the kiss, causing her arm to grip his as her head fell back against the seat and he leaned over her.

It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that he pulled away. Thankful that she could finally breath again, Ariadne resisted the urge to wipe her lips and scold Eames. Instead, she lead out a deep breath and turned to give Alberto an apologetic smile, unfortunately for her he wasn't the only one who had witnessed the embrace. Arthur stood at the compartment door, rigid and pale faced as he watched the two of them.

Ariadne couldn't remember ever feeling so petrified. He grasped and held her gaze, allowing his emotions to sink into her as her heart broke. The pain was there, as was betrayal and anger. She wanted to open her mouth and tell him it was nothing. That it had been a mere distraction, just as he had told them so. Instead, she found herself silent, unable to summon up the courage to speak.

The compartment was beyond silent as they stared at one another. Eames was watching them, whipping his head between their heartbroken expressions as realizations dawned onto him. Alberto on the other hand , seemed to be enjoying the situation as if it were his favourite soap opera.

"Arthur…I…" She had nothing to say after that. Why couldn't she let out a full sentence? What was this painful sensation that her so tightly consumed?

"Don't bother."

His words cut deep into her soul and just about caused tears to form in her eyes. She made a move to reach out to him, to grasps his hand and convince him that it was he that she was crazy about. That Eames was nothing more than a great friend. Instead, she did nothing.

"Well, fuck me sideways." The culprit in her mind stood up, stand between them as his large figure blocked out the sun from the window. "Correct me if I'm wrong, and I dearly hope I am, but is Arthur here the secret man you've been parading around with?" His question was directed towards Ariadne but he faced the point man instead.

He received no answer, at least no verbal one. Arthur stepped back for a second, before he swung his fist and it collided with Eames jaw.

"I knew taking a train to Rome would be worth my time!" Alberto was the only person at that moment that wasn't solid with shock.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Chapter 6 is going to be so much fun to write!**

**I'm going to get started right away.**

**As you can probably tell, I used Translator for the Italian words.**

**I don't speak that language, although I wish I did.**

**Thank you guys again for the reviews! They really make my day.**

**I remember watching an interview, (I'll have to find the link for you guys), and saw Joseph and Ellen Page hugging.**

**Honestly, besides me, who thinks those two would make the cutest couple? **


	6. Chapter 6

"I still can't believe you punched him…twice!" Ariadne had a hard time watching where she was going, instead deeming her all attention on Arthur as the two exited the train and slipped into a waiting car. The hot Italian air was brutal against her skin, and although she was barely layered, she could already feel her clothes sticking to her. Besides her uncomfort though, which was a lot, she felt the need to get something, anything, out of Arthur. After she had stepped in between the red blooded men, without the help of the amused mark, the trip had went downhill. Her boyfriend silenced himself, settling for book and a zipped mouth for the remainder of the ride. Eames on the other hand was as unaffected as always. He stroked a conversation with her, or at least tried, before her dark glare cut him off and forced him to find other matters to distract himself with. Needless to say, Arthur could hold a grudge and Eames was in for the long haul unless he smoothened things out.

What really bothered Ariadne the most though, was the lack of conversation he sent her way. She needed to know if he was upset with her, which could obviously be answered as a yes, and wanted to steer clear of her presence. She was aching to know what he thought at that moment. Did he blame her for the kiss? Was he re-assessing their relationship and figuring out he was better off without her mouthy personality? Her worries controlled her the whole ride to Rome. Yet, the minute the train stopped, Arthur had grabbed her hand and led her to an awaiting car, no doubt ready to whisk them off to their hotel. His love for details and organization made him the perfect person to hand over the task of planning. If it were in her hand, the two would be hailing for a cab at that moment while attempting to figure out where to stay.

"Arthur, say something. Please." Her plea wasn't ignored but he didn't exactly give her a full out speech either.

"He deserved what he got."

"Do you really believe that?" Her tone came out more accusing than expected as Arthur raised an eyebrow at her.

"Think about it. We kept things a secret. He couldn't have possibly known. So technically speaking, he didn't know he was kissing your girlfriend."

Her point sank through, as Arthur clenched his jaw and closed his mouth. He was still upset, she highly doubted he would get over it quickly but a small part of her was tickled with amusement. She had never seen Arthur so out of control and jealous. Despite how much commotion it had caused, she liked it. He cared enough about her to worry about another man's lips upon her. And even before this, she had noticed that the simplest remarks Eames had sent her way would get him fired up. She found it cute. Extremely cute.

Leaning over the seat, she brushed a hand through his hair as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry." Her whisper caused his eyes to squeeze shut momentarily before he turned to face her. His dark focus sent a chill through her as she read the emotions swimming within them. Exhaustion, regret…remorse?

"When are you going to realize I'm not mad at you?" The conversation was taking a deep turn as the car they sat within stopped momentarily at a light. "I'm mad at the situation. I'm starting to think things would have been so much simpler if we had been open with Eames and the world from the start."

Sensing the strain in his voice, Ariadne pressed another kiss to his cheek. "We did this for a reason Arthur. You remember that, don't you?" She paused. "We had to remain professional for the sake of our job. Just imagine how it would have been if we weren't worried about Eames finding us out. We would have gotten nothing done." A playful nudge was sent his way as Arthur smiled. Pleased that he wasn't in a dark mood anymore, she wrapped both arms around him and pulled him for a hug. They might have been inside a car with another person driving them through a crowded Italian city, but for Ariadne, it was just she and Arthur at that moment. No one and nothing else mattered.

Tightly wrapped up in each other, they arrived at the hotel that would be their home for the next 14 days. Rome would have to be the substitute for Milan for the time being before they could head back. "You never settle for anything less than four star, do you?" She questioned with amusement as they entered the lobby of the golden building. Extravagance and elegance mixed together beautifully in the air conditioned atmosphere as the two of them made their way to the front desk.

"Why bother when you can afford this?" He shot her a half smile before whispering something to the male behind the counter. Retrieving their keys, Arthur wrapped his arm around her shoulder, surprising her as he led her towards the elevator. "What's with the public display of affection?""There's no reason to remain hidden, is there now?" He grinned, pulling her close to his side as his lips came down on her. The elevator doors closed in front of them, giving them much needed privacy as Ariadne wrapped a arm around his waist and gave in to the passionate kiss. Her poor heart was being taken for a roller coast ride that day, but even she could agree that this was the perfect way to end things. Anything that ended with her lips upon his was well worth her energy. Smiling sheepishly once the embrace ended, she wrapped her other arm around him as he leaned over her to punch in their floor number.

This is perfect, Ariadne thought to herself as she smiled up at him. Sheer perfection. That very thought remained in her mind as they made it to their room and dropped their bags on the ground. It still reminded in her head as they wrapped their arms around one another and fell into pattern of stealing kisses as Arthur re-capped their extraction mission earlier that day. But the thought was long forgotten as physical distractions took over. Distractions that had Ariadne gasping and moaning the point man's name as he set out to mark her body with his presence. He was claiming and reclaiming her, over and over again until they both fell onto the bed, spent and sated…for now.

Different distractions took over from there on, ones like a rumbling stomach and weak bodies. Wrapping herself in a pale sheet, Ariadne left an comfortable Arthur on the bed and reached for the phone to order dinner. But just as she made it across the room, a knock on the door diverted her attention. Blinking, she turned to her boyfriend. "Were you expecting someone?" A confused shake of his head was all she got as she gave him a moment to throw on some clothes. Wrapping the sheet tighter around herself, Ariadne opened the door and stared at a man pushing a large tray. "Your dinner awaits you, misses." Stepping aside she watched as he entered the room and proceeded to set their table with a mouth watering (and pocket emptying) ensemble of food. "There has to be some sort of mistake, we haven't ordered dinner yet."

"You didn't." The worker exclaimed easily. "This is a complimentary dinner from a man who hopes to remain anonymous." Lighting a candle in the center of the table, the tall male nodded his head as if to signal he was done and pushed the empty cart out of the room. Ariadne remained in the same position she had when she had moved out of the way. Confused and slightly bewildered, she turned to Arthur only to find he was equally baffled. "Is there a card?"

Shrugging, she shuffled through the dinner until she came across a small folded note. Reading it, she smiled heartily and shook her head. "You should come read this."

_My apologies for locking lips with your lady love._

_I'll keep it in mind for future references that kisses with her are out of bounds._

_Although, I can't be held responsible if my hands attempt to do a bit of feeling on their own._

_In the meantime, enjoy dinner on me._

_I'll see you love birds soon enough._

_-The Forger._

_

* * *

_

**A.N.**

**Please don't kill me.**

**First off, the story is done. I felt that this was the perfect place to leave it off.**

**I know I'll end up doing another Arthur/Ariadne fic but right now my mind is consumed by Eames.**

**I have the first chapter nearly ready and I'm really eager to post it.**

**It pretty circulates around the female that Eames chose to forge himself into during Inception.**

**I think that woman is significant.**

**Hopefully, you guys will like it.**

**Once again.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews.**

**Honestly, you guys have boosted my confidence up so much. **

**Keep a lookout for the story.**


End file.
